


All the time in the galaxy

by Atalante



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Force avatar Lothal stuff, Forces of Destiny, Hera after Endor, speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: “A pilot, in love with a planet.”“A planet, in love with a pilot”, she shot back. “I brought Spiran caf.”





	All the time in the galaxy

“I’m back“, she called into the darkness of the cave.

“I know”, he said, his voice so close as if he was standing right beside her.

“How are you?”

“Better”, he answered and she could hear the smile in his voice. She was still not used to not seeing him. The irony of that didn’t escape her. “I can feel it everywhere. The joy. The release. The liberty. It’s like a sudden wind that blows away the smokes of tyranny.”

She sat down, her back against the stone wall. “I didn’t know whether the message already got here. I left as soon as I could.”

“Lothal was so ready for the message, it spread far and wide. They celebrate everywhere.”

She leaned against the rock, but it didn’t feel cold. The old stone carvings were warm against the skin of her neck.

“You should’ve celebrated with the others”, he teased right beside her ear cone.

“What makes you think I didn’t?”

He smiled, it was like sunshine on her face. “I know you.”

“I want to celebrate with you.”

“A pilot, in love with a planet.”

“A planet, in love with a pilot”, she shot back. “I brought Spiran caf.”

“I’ll watch you drink it. We’ll sit and talk all day.”

She closed her eyes, remembering when they had sat in the Ghost's cockpit, drinking Spiran caf. Happiness and sadness washed over her like a tide, trying to break her, but she refused to cry. She had what she wanted:

“We have all the time in the galaxy now.”

**Author's Note:**

> After 'Jedi Night' and 'DUME' I had to write something, okay? It's my short, wild guess of what's gonna happen.  
> AND I'M SAD!!!


End file.
